Generating program guides includes electronically mapping content information into readily identify programs of interest for end-users. As one common example, electronic program guides can be generated to identify times and programs associated with channels provided by a cable television network. However, generating a program guide in certain situation may be cost prohibitive. For example, certain content consumers have limited access based on resource and/or subscription limitations (e.g., analog, basic, no set-top box, no IP access, etc.). In such cases, a program guide may not be provided or may include limited or unrecognizable channel information, making it difficult for consumers to locate content.
The potential costs associated with enabling advanced video services to analog video service tiers may limit migration due to requiring installation and deployment of expensive consumer premise equipment (CPE) solutions. Without quick and reliable methods of informing consumers of available content, a service provider may find difficulty in maintaining service quality across a customer base. An opportunity to provide better and more efficient services may be lost by not taking advantage of broadcast QAM in the clear signals in addition to inefficient allocations of network bandwidth.